bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gojita
Merry Christmas, Gojita I hope you get great presents.Dekoshu talk 19:28, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I reverted the Halibel image I uploaded a High Quality image of Halibel which shows her face straight on. The admin had no problem with me changing the image. Please don't revert. If so I'll report you to an admin.Thunderwitch 09:29, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Templates Are you sure?! I made them that way, but after a while it kind of look sloppy to me so that's why I was changing them back to the way they where. Do you really think they look better the other way? WhiteStrike 12:49, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :OK! that's fine with me, if you think they look better than I'll leave them that way, tahnks for the input. WhiteStrike 12:57, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Shunko It is officially stated in the bleach character book she completed it. Secondly its fully shown then a still picture can. Salubri 17:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Ahh but it is more complete then what Soifon uses and thats all we have to go on. Second nothing was shown in the pic but her shirt off and some energy that shows nothing in comparison now if u had something that shows the whole thing you have an argument but a pic of her her with spiritual energy and shirt off could be anything to those not familiar with the situation. Also its explained in the txt. Salubri 17:21, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Gifs Firstly they are more detailed to the site especially on the more important abilities expressed from zanpakuto a major topic of the site, which aren't fully expressed in a pic. Secondly it will be determined by fellow admin if they are not productive for the site through the normal means. Salubri 17:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Pics Just so you know Pictures on the site are supposed to be kept at standard size 190 no more no less. Salubri 14:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Excuse you your the one with the problem. The attitude cause you dont get your way and disregarding rules and guidelines cause they dont suit you. Now getting personal with me cause i say something about you just doing as you please. The polite thing to have done was to be an adult and explain your position and let it go, because the fact is you put the pic up and if its to small whose fault is that, but its standard size is supposed to be 190. Which is what i said no attitude just informing you if you didnt know. But you can continue on with your one sided grudge over whatever you perceive as some wrong doing to you, all you want, it doesnt affect me any. Salubri 14:20, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Tosen That particular part of his profile was taken out because its basically a rumor a long standing one but a rumor non the less. I did the references for his profile and why i see the reasons why its thought so and maybe its even likely. Its still an assumption and not a fact and until its addressed its just speculation. an ambiguous picture doesnt prove anything at this point. Salubri 06:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Has anyone ever even said anything that may back up the myth that his sword is not his? not as far as I know. The two swords don't even look the same, people have had Zanpakuto's before becoming Shinigami look at Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and some people who are not shinigami have swords that resemble them look at Kukaku and Ganju. What i'm saying is that no hint of proof other then a him grabing a sword from his dead friends casket a sword that he himself may have place there when he began taking to his friend as a way of respect or something. the matter of fact is until some one or he himself staes that he uses his dead friends sword it is nothing more than especulation. WhiteStrike 23:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Edits I am well aware of the same format being used for the vizards as i am the one who made the format, it was recently decided to change it as it makes no sense to list hollowfication as a entirely separate section as if its not a power so it has been changed to reflect that and remove the vizard part as that is a group/race and not a designation under powers and abilities as it has nothing to do with the section. Also the only reason the other vizards dont currently follow the same format as I have only did significant editing, organization and referencing to Hachigan's profile and have yet to get to the other pages.Salubri 17:05, 7 August 2009 (UTC) let me asking you a faver bro I got to ask you something. one your name means big in japanese and two. do you need my help with the External Links on shaman king wiki. a.k.a your wiki. just let me buddy holla Eliskuya2 21:49, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Stop it seriously This is primary a site visited by english speakers who do not know a word of Japanese. As such, we do not add content till sleepyfans or someone else brings out an english version. This is not the first week the raws have come out hours if now a whole day early but we have never, ever, ever added content till an english version is out. It is spoiling it for people. Till they can read the chapter for themselves as a full scanlation, we can't add information from the new chapter. So please stop it. I am excited about Kensai's bankai too but I am sure you can wait a few hours till an english chapter is released. Tinni 14:57, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Blockage? I have already had this dance with Tinni as seen above, and due to pure luck two weeks ago, i added the raw spoilers only a few minutes before the english version was out so no one did anyting against it. Therefor i thought that it was okay this time around but i was wrong. Also why did you remove those pictures, the first is a scene under the synopsis section that otherwise have no other. The other one is an image of Kensei's Shikai which i believe is okay considering the gift only shows the attack but never the shikai form, because it is covered by his hands(we already had the discussion about the gifts so i really don't want to star all over) In short i think the block was done to quickly and is unfair. I hope someone will listen to my plea. --Gojita 18:27, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Gojita :The fact is the spoiler policy has been up since april, everyone at this point knows what the rules are to the level that it doesn't have to be handled except in only small situations. You have been here for a while now and you can clearly read the policy yourself and know what the consequences are for it. The fact that you got luckly the last time brings the point back that either you chose not to pay attention to the spoiler policy or you didn't read it. Considering Tinni had to jump on you for and you stopped is one thing (and its because you stopped that I'll unblock you) but if im going to revert the block it can't happen again. There are to be no raws at all on this site.Salubri 19:11, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Ehh... thank you :D and to be honest i have actually not red the spoiler policy on this site in depts. Because i got lucky two weeks ago i never did consider that aspect, but do not worry i will not repeat the same mistake twice. But on to a different matter. Mangahelpers has an english scanlation up, although it is not from sleepyfans. When you unblock me, is that good enough? --Gojita 19:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Gojita :::Ehh... hehe... i thought you were you goingn to unblock me Salubri, but i am still blocked and it kinda annoys me considering that there are some few things such as some of the recent added images that i would like to edit. --Gojita 01:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC)Gojita finding a picture hi im a new member to bleach wikia and i was wondering a place where i can get or upload images from. what i want to do is get a picture of zangetsu in his unreleased form. if u can do that that would be great! thanks Hisagi95:) References Thank you for your edits to Mayuri Kurotsuchi's page. However, I'd appreciate it if you'd familiarize yourself with Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style, so you can correctly reference the manga in the future. Thanks! Twocents 20:25, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Komamura sorry for reverting the edits but i thought that we only update on the friday. but those are the rules of other wikia Shiny-gami 10:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Edits Just so your aware adding information based on opening credits doesn't add up to accuracy the information presented must be from the actual episode not the opening or ending credits. Its better to have patience and wait for the episodes to come out before adding any information about details of characters.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:53, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler You already should know that adding any image from a new chapter if it isnt out already is a violation of the spoiler policy unless its translated into english and out for all to have access to. If that is the case simply stating that its out isn't enough you have let it be known where its out at by giving the link for the site. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok i see it now but make sure you put it up next time. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi. Please note that according to the image policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and it has been added to File:Yammy Release Anime.jpg so that you can see how it should look. Please ensure you add it to any images that you upload in future. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi Gojita. I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We are looking for as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, 22:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Unsanctioned changes. You have been here long enough to know you dont randomly change placed images for no reason. Also your biased against gifs that much is known until such time as others find issue with the one posted on Shinji's page it is just as good as the pic if not better. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC)